


Principal Scudworth x Shadowy Figure Oneshots!

by smarriiouxX



Category: Clone High
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, I love them so much, Light Angst, M/M, and barely any art??, and they dont have any fics about them??, im going to c ry, mr. butlertron is nonbinary heheheh, oneshots, shadoworth, shadowy figure is trans!!, the gay men, theyre babie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarriiouxX/pseuds/smarriiouxX
Summary: hi yeah so,,, u read the title. gonna have angst, all gonna end w fluff. some might b them getting together or just,,, being together, it all depends on the v i b e im looking for.ill try to update this weekly along w my other fanfic so yeeyee. if anyone has any suggestions pls tell me thank u :)two things:1. imma refer to shadowy figure as Shadow bc he dont have a canon name :,((2. this takes place in 2019 due to music refs i want to make sdfgbfdanyways lets get on w these men👨❤️💋👨👨❤️💋👨👨❤️💋👨👨❤️💋👨
Relationships: Scudworth / Shadowy Figure
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. Autumn Dates and Burning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter was inspired by l33vy's art on instagram. go follow them they are an epic gamer and their art is an absolute banger as well B)

Scudworth stood outside the cafe, holding his coffee with his rubber gloves, watching the leaves fall down.

He wasn't sure as to why Shadow told him to meet him HERE. It wasn't that he didn't like this place. It's just... this would be the first time he would see Shadow beyond the huge screen in his office. Hell, he hadn't seen him in years, since Clone High was first established and he was hired. Still, it made him happy that he was going to see his old friend, and maybe crush, again. The crush part was still a big mystery to Scudworth, but he decided to keep his composure and not break down right there in front of all those people.

That is, he tried to keep it. But when he saw the Shadowy Figure quietly walk towards him, he crumbled down. This time, though, he didn't have Mr. Butlertron to hold him up.

His uniform was impeccable, not a single wrinkle in the fabric could be seen. His white buzz cut was perfectly trimmed, and his light blue eyes were almost like crystals. He was wearing a black trenchcoat and in his hands, he held... nothing. The guy was lactose intolerant and hated caffeine, which again added to Scudworth's doubt as to why he had decided this place to meet up.

Scudworth could feel his heart beating a bit faster with every step Shadow took, and soon he was right next to him, towering over the poor mad scientist.

"Principal Scudworth." His voice was cold, just as he had expected. "I'm glad you managed to arrive early."

"Yes, sir! You seemed quite urgent over Skype." This wasn't completely true, but not completely false either: Shadow's voice had a quiver in it when he told him to meet him here "tomorrow at 1700 hours ASAP", and he looked... scared? Nervous? Homicidal? With the man, you could never be too sure.

"While I do admit I was a bit urgent, I should tell you this has nothing to do with the clones."

"Wait, what? Then... what's it for?"

He didn't answer, but he brushed past Scudworth, signaling him to follow him. He rushed to his side, careful not to stain his coat with his coffee. He took a sip from it and yelped, not expecting it to be that hot. Yes, it was coffee, but the man had had it for 20 minutes untouched and it was still burning.

"Fuck!" He fanned his tongue with his hand, and Shadow looked at him concerned.

"Principal Scudworth, are you all right?" His tone was softer, way softer now. 

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Fuck, why is coffee so hot?!" 

"I... can not answer that, but I apologize for your... tongue." 

"...Thanks, I guess?" Scudworth gave him a faint smile before continuing to fan his tongue, and Shadow tried all he could to not smile back.

Because... he was scared to tell him why he called him here. Was he allowed to do this? Could he, a government top-secret official, date the man who was controlling the clones, the ones he and the Board had created? He knew about how Scudworth was planning to take away the clones, but to him, it... didn't matter anymore.

God, he was so smitten he couldn't think straight (full pun intended).

They walked in silence. It wasn't awkward, but rather, it was nice. Both men were glad to have a moment away from their work, which demanded so much from them.

Soon, they arrived at a bench, and they both sat down, making sure to keep a small distance between them. If it were up to Shadow, though, he would be next to him, his arm looped around his shoulders, giving him small pecks every now and then as the scientist would go on and on about how much he hated John Stamos. Little did he know, Scudworth wished for the same thing.

Which is why he was the first to break the silence.

"Listen, sergeant, as flattered as I am, I should let you know I am a busy man as well as you. So, I suggest you hurry up and tell me what is the matter." He was growing a bit impatient, and his coffee... wasn't getting any colder. He took a few sips now and then, but the flavor was cut short due to the burning sensation in his mouth,

"Yes... you're right, Cinnamon. I should be blunt with you, and the truth is... I think I'm in love with you."

Their eyes met and for the first time, Scudworth didn't feel a bit intimidated. He felt warm and fuzzy, like the time he had finished building Mr. Butlertron and the robot had turned on and said their first word, "Wesley". While Shadow's face was still stoic, he could see the color in his cheeks, and how his eyes showed the emotions his face couldn't. 

"Before you speak, let me explain myself. Keep in mind, I am still a secret government employee, and how I feel will not show any sort of preference towards you compared to our other projects. Yet, I can not help feeling this way. I apologize for the cheesiness but it's true. You might be insane, and it's quite clear how you are plotting against me, but I can't help it. You're honest, genuine, a hard worker, and you keep the clones to the standard. So, what I'm trying to say is, I hope you return those feelings."

Scudworth had no words, so he just... kept staring at him, then at the floor, where he noticed a pretty leaf and decided to pay attention to it for a while.

Of course he returned his feelings! This was beyond obvious, but it's complicated too. One of them is the other's boss who could easily get him killed, and the other was plotting against him. It's like if destiny said, "Here you go, the only man you will ever desire is your boss. Good luck!"

"Cinnamon... did you hear me?" Shadow's soft voice made Scudworth leap and brought him back to Earth.

"Yes, yes, yes, I did, sir, don't worry. I... I don't know w-what to say..." His stutter was getting worse and he could only feel his face getting hotter and hotter. He raised his coffee cup to his lips and sipped once more, hoping Shadow understood that he was nervous. 

Again, he burnt himself, and with no hesitation, Shadow pulled his lab coat towards him and kissed him gently on the lips, careful not to push him away. He tasted like... cinnamon. Quite ironic, but it suited him.

Scudworth held the coffee in his hand and the other on the taller man's shoulder, startled but not disgusted. He melted into it quickly, smelling his cologne, his mouth tasting like peppermint. To his surprise, the pain subdued quickly, and he could now only hear Shadow's soft breaths and his own heartbeat. He could only feel both of the sergeant;s hands on his waist, his rough lips gentle against his chapped ones.

Shadow felt nothing but pure ecstasy at the moment, but he knew he had to pull away. He made sure to keep his hands on Scudworth's waist as his lips lingered on top of the other's. 

"Hope that eased the pain a bit."


	2. Like Real People Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today i bring u a chapter. tomorrow???? probably nothing but hey I have Monday off so I can stay up more >:)))  
> enjoy this chapter feat. hozier bc he makes me go absolutely feral 😤😤😤😤 i love my irish god  
> this was inspired by crazghetti their art is also super fkn cute like omfg 🥺🥺🥺🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly idk what im going for but pls enjoy this bc this is the only thing bringing me joy at this point ✌️😔😔  
> also this isn't my best work tbh, life has me in the roughs and my content might b a bit lame but i hope yall still like it, i swear i can do better 
> 
> I also wanted to say thank u for all the support 🥺🥺🥺🥺 it makes me so happy ppl like this as much as I do :))

Shadow was laying on his couch, resting. It wasn't easy being the leader of a secret board of shadowy figures.

His phone was playing an album he was very fond of, Hozier by.... Hozier. It was on shuffle, and soon his favourite song started playing.

Before he could close his eyes to bask in the emotions that song gave him, he heard the ring of his doorbell. It rang once, twice, three times before he bothered to get it. He paused it, and when he arrived at his door, he panicked, remembering he was only wearing a pair of shorts that reached halfway near his thighs and an oversized Nirvana shirt. What if it was a co-worker of his, or his superior? He crossed his fingers as he opened the door and was greeted by...

His boyfriend, Dr. Cinnamon J. Scudworth.

A sense of relief washed over him as he engulfed the smaller man in a huge hug, squeezing him tight. Scudworth gladly returned it, a bit dazed after seeing his lover dressed like that. His cologne was sharp as always, and Scudworth took a deep breath, taking it all in.

"You scared the living shit out of me, Cinnamon," Shadow said against his scalp, peppering it with kisses. "I thought I was going to have to explain this." He pulls away, earning a whimper from the scientist, who wasn't done basking in his scent. He points to his outfit, and Scudworth can only take in at the sight before him: Shadow was wearing grey shorts, showing off his muscular calves, his shirt loose, the sleeves short enough that he could see his biceps. His hair was messy, a shocking first for him. 

God, he looked hot. Way too hot. Hot to the point it shouldn't be legal. Meanwhile, he was just wearing a mere sweater two sizes too big for him, his lab coat and signature rubber gloves. He really chose a dumbass outfit.

"I don't see anything wrong with it, you look... great." He could've said a million words at the moment, all of them not exactly family-friendly, but he kept them in.

"Yeah, to you. To my co-workers? Not so much."

"Fair point. I probably should've called before I just popped up in here."

"It's fine, I'm always fond of your visits."

Shadow took his hand and let him in, closing the door behind him. Scudworth walked towards his couch, and Shadow took the opportunity to stop him in his tracks and wrap his strong arms around the scientist's smaller frame.

"You look pretty cute yourself too, you know," Shadow whispered against his ear, his voice hoarse, before giving him a kiss on the neck. Scudworth could feel a shiver down his spine as he hesitantly laid his head back against the sergeant's shoulder. This gave the sergeant more skin to pepper more soft kisses, which would later become slower and slower. Everytime his lips left his neck, Scudworth whimpered a bit. longing to feel his lips again.

Shadow picked him up and carried him to the couch bridal style. Once he got there, he sat down and placed the scientist on his lap facing him.

"Super cute." He said, kissing him gently again, hands on his hips, fingers kneading the skin. "So. Fucking. Cute." His lowered when he said those words between the million kisses he kept peppering all over his face. Scudworth could only blush and just stare in awe at the man in front of him. He looked to the side and saw Shadow's phone and the song that was playing.

"What song is that?," Scudworth asked, and the sergeant reached for his phone.

"You mean to tell me you haven't heard of Hozier before?"

"I... not really? I only really ever listen to Lemon Demon. What's he like?"

"Imagine you're in a forest, or in a cemetery. The second one shouldn't be too hard."

"Alright..?"

"Now, imagine you're a deer. Or just a forest creature, whatever." 

"What does that have to do with...? Nevermind, I got it." 

"It's the vibe he gives off, basically." 

"Ooooooh, ok I think I got it." 

With that, Shadow hit play and let the room be filled in the wondrous beat of "Like Real People Do". He sank his head into the crook of Scudworth's neck and stayed there, humming to the beat gently, his arms around his torso. And he was right. 

It really was like being a little creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the way this is so out of character SDFGHFDSDFGHGFD  
> Im sorry for that bc like,,,,,,, ah my mental health is bad :,))  
> tbh I'm just spilling out my lack of affection w these guys so uhhh,,,,, i hope yall don't mind

**Author's Note:**

> fellas,,,, me using shadow reminds me of shadow the hedgehog 😔😔😔😔 my sonic phase still haunts me 😭😭😭  
> also i gave him blue eyes bc he looks like a guy who would have blue eyes dont fight me


End file.
